


Стена Артура

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— А справа вы можете увидеть занимательные брачные игры Мерлина и Артура, которые преимущественно состоят из ругани и взаимных оскорблений, — протянул Гвейн, необычайно умело подражая голосу Дэвида Аттенборо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стена Артура

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wall of Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097850) by [supercalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin). 



— Алло?

— Это Артур Пендрагон?

— Да, это я. А кто звонит?

— О, хорошо, значит номер правильный. Это Мерлин. Мы с тобой не знакомы, просто я сейчас в туалете рассматриваю граффити на стенах, и одну из них буквально посвятили тебе. На ней твое имя и номер. Серьезно, ты в курсе, что кто-то расписал ради тебя целую стену? Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь об этой «Стене Артура».

— Что? — где-то в середине этой речи Артур подавился собственной слюной, а потом на ровном месте принялся хватать воздух ртом. Наверное, со стороны он выглядел как студент, заваливший экзамен. Он замер как вкопанный посреди лужайки, прижав к уху телефон.

— Походу, для тебя это новость. Жесть. Ух ты, а я ведь и правда надеялся, что первым расскажу тебе о ней. Круть. А это правда, что у тебя на заднице вытатуирован кексик?

— Нет! — громко крикнул Артур, и проходящие мимо девушки посмотрели на него так, будто готовы были пустить в ход перцовый баллончик, если он подберется слишком близко. Он прочистил горло.

— Какого черта?

— Ну, все не так плохо, — дружелюбно ответил парень на другом конце линии, словно водил с Артуром знакомство. — Здесь есть пара пафосных стишков, посвященных твоей заднице. Так что я тебя поздравляю. Наверное.

— Где это все?

— В туалете северного корпуса по центру студгородка, — ответил Мерлин. Артур развернулся на пятках и рванул в ту сторону.

— Чувак, да ты легенда! — продолжал тем временем Мерлин. — Туалет в южном корпусе расписан политической пропагандой, а здесь есть Стена Артура. Ты — новый Че!

Артур расстроенно вздохнул.

— Как такое могло случиться? Кто написал там номер моего телефона?

— Я не знаю. Слушай, а можно я тоже что-нибудь напишу? Руки чешутся поучаствовать, прямо стадный инстинкт.

— Что?! — Артур свернул за угол и устремился к северному корпусу. — Не пиши ничего! Ты кто вообще такой?

— Я бы написал что-нибудь в духе той рекламы с «самым интересным мужчиной в мире». Типа «Артур Пендрагон редко пьет пиво, но когда он его все же пьет, то выбирает “Дос Экис”. Утолите жажду, друзья».

— Я сомневался из-за абсурдности всей ситуации, но теперь могу точно сказать, что ты странный.

— Спасибо! — пропел Мерлин из трубки. — Ты должен прийти и расписаться на этой стене. Тогда она будет одобрена самим Артуром Пендрагоном.

— Так, кто бы ты ни был, не смей портить имущество университета. Я уже в северном корпусе, сейчас сам все увижу.

Артур вошел в холл и быстро нашел общий туалет, о котором говорил Мерлин. Он на мгновение замешкался, а потом все же постучал. Если бы он в этот момент не отступил на шаг, Мерлин бы зашиб его дверью.

Он выглядел так, как Артур и представлял. На нем были тяжелые берцы, узкая рубашка, красный шарф и очки в черной оправе. На ногтях поблескивал черный лак, а на запястьях красовались напульсники. Его взлохмаченные волосы походили на птичье гнездо, а огромные уши были проколоты в нескольких местах. В одном ухе Артур даже приметил сережку в форме дракона, которая обвивалась вокруг ушной раковины. В прищуренных глазах плясали бесы, а губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.

Мерлин держал у уха телефон, и поэтому, когда он произнес: «Да это ж сам Артур Пендрагон во плоти! Я сейчас хлопнусь в обморок», слова эхом прозвучали в ухе.

Артур нажал на кнопку отбоя.

— Так значит, это здесь.

— Иди и сам посмотри, — Мерлин схватил Артура за руку, будто они были старыми друзьями, и затащил его внутрь.

— Тадам! — пропел он.

Артур уставился на облицованную плиткой стену.

— Твою ж мать.

— Скажи? 

По мнению Артура, он выглядел слишком довольным.

Кто-то вывел на стене имя Артура, помещая по букве в каждую плитку, и его номер с припиской «Разведи меня по телефону!» На остальной части стены люди делились своими мнениями о нем, как в эдаком аналоге списка «Секси или Бесит» из старшей школы.

Мерлин зачитал несколько строчек, пародируя разные голоса.

— Его волосы такие мягкие! — сказал он высоким визгливым голосом.

— Он напыщенный засранец, — грудным бархатистым.

— Трахни его! — хрипло, а затем опять на высокой ноте: — Да, пожалуйста!

— Прекрати это! — рявкнул Артур.

— Эй, — Мерлин попятился. — Я здесь ни при чем. Не знаю, чьих это рук дело. И я вообще мог тебе не звонить!

Что ж, с этим Артур был вынужден согласиться, но его раздражал явный восторг Мерлина. Сам-то он испытывал, скорее, недоумение. И где-то на периферии маячило чувство, будто над ним надругались. Это ощущение усилилось, когда Мерлин воскликнул, указывая на стену:

— А вот здесь есть отдельный раздел, посвященный твоей заднице.

— Спасибо, _Мерлин_ , — прорычал Артур.

— Не за что, — звонко отозвался тот и снял крышечку с фломастера.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил Артур, с подозрением косясь на несмывающийся маркер.

— Вношу вклад, — ухмыльнулся Мерлин, выводя придуманную ранее фразу про пиво и пририсовывая рядом очень похожую карикатуру на мужика из рекламы.

Артур, наверное, очень откровенно на него таращился, потому что Мерлин пожал плечами и сказал:

— Я художник. Но учусь на математическом факультете.

— Ты занимаешься математикой? — воскликнул Артур, разглядывая Мерлина. Честно говоря, он думал, что тот изучает искусство или что-то вроде того.

— Да, задница ты эдакая, — Мерлин закатил глаза и передал маркер Артуру. — Давай, распишись на стене и утверди ее.

— Не буду я этого делать! — возмутился тот.

— Ну, не будь занудой, — Мерлин нарисовал крестик и провел линию, обозначая место для подписи. Артур вздохнул, но все же взял маркер и расписался.

— М-да, — Мерлин внимательно изучил его почерк.

— Что?

— Я так и знал, что у тебя будет какая-нибудь навороченная подпись, — он указал на стену.

— Ой, да ну тебя! — Артур закатил глаза. — Какая вообще разница?

— Никакой. Так кто это ненавидит тебя настолько, что рискнул пойти на преступление? Ой, нет! Я отзываю вопрос. Кто настолько тебя _любит_ , что посвятил тебе целую стену?

Артур вздрогнул.

— Боже, я надеюсь, что это просто шутник, а не психопат какой-нибудь.

— Думаешь, этот человек хочет сшить себе куртку из твоей кожи?

— Да что с тобой такое? — выпалил Артур.

Мерлин весело фыркнул, находя раздражение Артура уморительным, и пожал плечами.

— Да я просто шучу, друг. Но если серьезно, кому из твоих знакомых могло прийти в голову такое? И кстати, — Мерлин отобрал маркер у Артура и закрасил номер телефона. Пока что это был самый разумный его поступок, даже Артур до этого не додумался.

— Спасибо.

— Нет проблем, — Мерлин закинул маркер обратно в сумку и махнул в сторону двери. — Идем, а то мы сидим в туалете, как парочка придурков. Я угощу тебя кофе в честь твоего первого сталкера.

— Круто, спасибо, — ответил Артур, а Мерлин схватил его за руку и вытащил в коридор.

За чашечкой кофе они с Мерлином пришли к выводу, что, скорее всего, автор кошмарного граффити — Вивиан, бывшая подружка Артура, безумная, как старая дева с десятком кошек, и к тому же располагавшая его номером. Еще они решили, что пытаться выяснить с ней отношения было бы слишком опасно.

— Кстати, я сохраню твой номер. Мило посидели. Ты, конечно, немного придурковат, но мне кажется, что ты все-таки конфетка с мягкой начинкой.

Мерлин показал экран телефона, где номер Артура значился под именем «Самый интересный мужчина в мире», а затем устремился прочь, как будто то, что он сказал, было в порядке вещей. Артур даже сомневался, должен ли он чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбленным.

День, мягко говоря, выдался очень странный. Вряд ли Артур когда-нибудь его забудет. Но он и не хотел забывать, поэтому в конце концов сохранил номер Мерлина под именем «Чудила с граффити», что идеально подвело итог сегодняшних событий.

С той поры Артур оказывался в компании Мерлина гораздо чаще, чем предполагал. И вот что странно, ему это даже нравилось. Они ходили на обед пару раз в неделю и несколько раз вместе занимались в библиотеке, хотя такие походы всегда заканчивались тем, что они поднимали бучу, и их вышвыривали вон.

Артур не понимал, зачем они вообще продолжают общаться, ведь в большинстве случаев они пикировались. Они спорили по любому поводу, но Артур испытывал наслаждение от их перепалок. Но, конечно, Мерлин не всегда спорил и вел себя так же странно, как в самый первый день. Он готовился к занятиям, как любой другой студент, и жаловался на профессора по математике. А еще он много рисовал и часто являлся на обед со следами от художественного угля на щеках.

Он был настолько дружелюбным, что иногда это доходило до странности. Будучи кинестетиком, Мерлин любил похлопывать друзей по плечу и обнимать их. Он обожал стандартные вещи вроде сладостей или хорошей книги, но также в списке его любимых вещей значились драконы и простые числа (походу, эти числа страдали от одиночества и нуждались в чьей-то любви). Он любил поговорить, иногда болтал без умолку так, что тяжело было вставить хоть слово. Словом, Мерлин был добрым и открытым человеком.

По сути, они очень сильно отличались, но Артура не покидала уверенность, что с Мерлином ему удалось сойтись даже ближе, чем с друзьями детства.

Одним из нескончаемых талантов Мерлина была его способность поставить Артура в тупик каким-нибудь замечанием или странным фактом, вплоть до того, что Артур потом весь день не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Это касалось вопросов про кроликов:

— Артур, как ты думаешь, у кроликов есть иерархия? Я бы очень хотел посмотреть на кроличьего короля. Смотри, я нарисовал его, вот у него корона. Назову его Фредерик Пятый.

А однажды Мерлин поведал Артуру о теории, согласно которой существовало несколько параллельных вселенных:

— Сто пудов есть реальность, в которой ты король, а я чародей. Но вдруг есть еще реальности, в которых мы шпионы? Или цыплята. А может, вообще зубные щетки.

А еще как-то раз он вернулся в туалет в северном корпусе и несмывающимся маркером нарисовал там портрет Артура на Le Paroi d'Arthur, как он ее называл.

— По-моему, мне очень удался твой презрительный взгляд. Как считаешь?

Однажды, когда они были в библиотеке и намеревались провести время с пользой за учебниками, Мерлин вдруг остановился, как вкопанный, а когда Артур оглянулся, то увидел, что друг смотрит на него так, будто обдумывает какую-то фундаментальную философскую проблему.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Артур, безуспешно пытаясь изъять нотки того самого презрения из своего голоса.

Мерлин задумчиво хмыкнул и прищурился.

— Оцениваю твою задницу.

Артур закашлялся и отвернулся, чувствуя, что краснеет.

— Все те, кто писал о ней на стене Артура, были правы, — Мерлин задорно ему улыбнулся, а затем подошел к их обычному месту и принялся выкладывать учебники на стол. Артур приходил в себя весь остаток дня.

— Да трахнитесь вы уже, — сказал Леон, качнув в их сторону рукой, в которой держал бокал с выпивкой. Компания сидела в баре, Мерлин с Артуром — с одной стороны стола, а Леон — напротив.

— Леон! — Артур выразительно посмотрел на друга и сделал мысленную пометку не платить за его выпивку, когда наступит очередь идти за новой порцией.

— Да, Леон, не заставляй Артура краснеть. Это моя работа, — улыбнулся Мерлин, будто это был совершенно нормальный разговор. Хотя да, это ж Мерлин.

— Я сам найду себе парня в свое время, — проворчал Артур. — Так что, ради бога, хватит пытаться свести меня с каждым проходящим мимо мужчиной.

Леон пожал плечами.

— Моя обязанность как твоего второго пилота — найти тебе подходящего парня. Или просто перепихон. Зависит от ситуации.

— Чтоб ты знал, я жалею о том, что дружу с тобой, — пробормотал Артур, делая глоток из своего стакана.

— Погодите, — Мерлин схватил Артура за руку, и выглядел он при этом серьезней, чем за все время их знакомства. — Ты гей?

— Вы двое уже сто лет друг от друга не отлипаете, и ты не знал? — весело спросил Леон.

— Но ты же говорил, что у тебя была сумасшедшая бывшая девушка! — возмутился Мерлин.

— Потому и бывшая, — ответил Артур. — Я подавлял себя. И до сих пор скрываю свою ориентацию от отца. Вивиан просто очень плохо приняла эту новость. 

— Ты же знаешь, что я бисексуал, правильно? — спросил Мерлин.

— После той страшной истории о твоей бывшей (серьезно, Мерлин, мне как гею не обязательно знать все эти подробности) и того случая, когда ты заценил мою задницу? Да, я догадался, — закатил глаза Артур.

— Я удивлен, что вы до сих пор не трахаетесь, как кролики, — встрял Леон, и Артур снова смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— А что? Я недостаточно хорош? — Мерлин вздернул бровь.

— Что??? — Артур повернулся к нему всем телом, так что теперь смотрел другу прямо в глаза. — О чем ты говоришь вообще?

— Я тебе отвратителен? — продолжал допытываться Мерлин, в ожидании ответа глядя на Артура широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Что? Нет! — Артур понятия не имел, как их разговор принял такой оборот. 

— Ты очень привлекательный! Мне нравится твое… — Артур махнул в сторону Мерлина, потому что, если подумать, ему нравилось в нем почти все. Артура даже посещало смутное желание зарыться пальцами в его темные волосы и укусить за оттопыренное ухо.

— Просто я не хотел разрушать нашу дружбу, — Артур нахмурился. — Погоди, а ведь ты тоже ко мне не подкатывал. Так почему виноват только я?

— Я не знал, что ты гей, идиот! — воскликнул Мерлин и ударил Артура по руке.

— Не называй меня идиотом! — Артур пихнул его в ответ.

Мерлин раздраженно вздохнул.

— Боже, я знал, что ты дурак, но чтобы настолько! — выпалил он, хватая Артура за рубашку. Тот попытался отшатнуться, потому что решил, что Мерлин сейчас засветит ему по морде из-за самого дурацкого повода в мире. Но вместо этого Мерлин потянулся к его губам — и через мгновение они уже вовсю целовались.

— Боже, я сказал «трахнитесь», но не здесь же! — фыркнул Леон. Артур едва его расслышал, потому что Мерлин уже частично перебрался к нему на колени, и вообще он был слишком занят, посасывая язык своего друга.

Мерлин отстранился, а Артур почувствовал себя так, будто пять лет провел в коме, а сейчас вдруг проснулся. Когда он немножко пришел в себя, то ткнул пальцем в Мерлина и воскликнул:

— Ты только что поцеловал меня!

— Какое внимание к деталям, Артур, — сухо заметил Леон.

— Ну да, а ты мне ответил, — довольная улыбка Мерлина ужасно раздражала. По крайней мере, Артур пытался себя в этом убедить, хотя на самом деле ему просто хотелось целовать эти губы, пока они не покраснеют.

— Ты не можешь просто так брать и целовать своих друзей! — возмутился он для порядка.

— Да брось, я сохнул по тебе с первого дня знакомства, — Мерлин указал на Леона. — Леон просто устал от всего этого сексуального напряжения.

— Точно, — Леон отсалютовал им бокалом.

Артур хотел было остроумно поставить его на место, но осекся.

— Погоди. Сохнул, говоришь? — переспросил он.

— Ага, — Мерлин драматично взмахнул рукой. — По тебе и твоей заднице. Даже не знаю, кто из вас лучше. Ты точно конфетка с мягкой начинкой, и мне это нравится.

Артур подозрительно прищурился.

— Ты только что назвал меня чувствительным?

— Да, и мягкосердечным тоже. Хватит воспринимать это как оскорбление.

— Да почему ты просто не позвал меня на свидание? — в ступоре повторил Артур.

— Я думал, ты натурал, мистер «Я не говорю своим друзьям, что люблю члены».

— Мерлин! — воскликнул Артур в ответ на эту пошлость, хотя должен был бы давно привыкнуть.

— Артур! — передразнил его тот.

— Мерлин, — угрожающе прорычал Артур.

— Леон покидает здание, — вставил Леон. — Не поубивайте друг друга. Увидимся на лекции в понедельник.

Леон вышел из бара, оставив Артура и Мерлина одних. Они сверлили друг друга взглядами, будто в любой момент могли пустить в ход кулаки.

Все еще пристально глядя на Мерлина, Артур спросил:

— Хочешь пойти ко мне?

— А ты сводишь меня на свидание? — парировал Мерлин, опасно прищурившись.

— Ты ужинаешь со мной завтра. Я плачу. Может, я даже буду держать тебя за руку и целовать, на этот раз по доброй воле.

Мерлин сделал вид, что обдумывает этот вариант.

— Договорились.

— Хорошо, — Артур схватил его за руку и вытащил вон из бара.

— Почему мы не занимались этим раньше? — выдохнул Артур, когда Мерлин прикусил ему нижнюю губу и вклинился бедром между ног.

— Боже, я не знаю. Глупые мы.

— Ох, какие глупые, — согласился Артур, стаскивая с Мерлина его свитер.

Пальцы Мерлина сомкнулись на его ремне, пытаясь расстегнуть его, но, по сути, он лишь притянул Артура ближе, лишая их обоих равновесия.

— Если ты прямо сейчас не снимешь свои джинсы, я подам в суд на производителя одежды за ущемление моих прав, — прорычал он.

— Бред какой-то, — прошептал Артур, снимая рубашку через голову.

— Ой, отъебись, — пробормотал Мерлин, снова принимаясь за ремень. Артуру наконец удалось стянуть с себя брюки, и он упал на кровать, а Мерлин навис над ним.

— Иди сюда, — Артур притянул его к себе, поцеловал, нежно посасывая его верхнюю губу, и огладил шею и спину.

Мерлин впился ногтями в бедра Артура и заныл:

— Я не могу дотянуться до твоей задницы.

Артур отстранился и ошарашенно на него посмотрел.

— Ты ведь сейчас говоришь совершенно серьезно, да? — спросил он.

Мерлин обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу.

— Чтоб ты знал, Артур Пендрагон, я всегда серьезен, когда речь идет о…

Тот не дал ему договорить, схватил друга за талию и перекатился, подмяв его под себя и устроившись между разведенных ног, а затем взял Мерлина за руки и переместил их себе на задницу.

— Лучше? — спросил он с шаловливой улыбкой.

С выражением предельной концентрации на лице, Мерлин помял в руках упругие ягодицы.

— Гораздо лучше, спасибо.

— Ради бога! — прорычал Артур, давясь смехом, несмотря на их интимную позу и прикосновения Мерлина. — Ну ты и идиот!

— Я читал стихи, посвященные твоей заднице, так что это для меня очень важно! — ответил Мерлин, гладя Артура везде, куда мог дотянуться.

Артур прижался к Мерлину всем телом, вдавливая в матрац, и принялся целовать его длинную шею и уши, дурея от того, как тот ерзал под ним, вздыхал, стонал, не пытаясь сдерживаться и всячески демонстрируя свое желание и любовь. Сам Артур всегда вел себя тихо в постели, но решил, что сделает все, лишь бы Мерлин понял его чувства.

— Ну как, я пока что оправдываю свою репутацию? — спросил он, когда тот издал какой-то совершенно невообразимый звук. Он облизал ладонь и принялся ласкать член Мерлина, а тот лишь сильнее впился ногтями в его спину.

— Жаль только, что у тебя на самом деле нет татуировки с кексиком, — с трудом выдавил из себя Мерлин, тяжело дыша, и Артуру стало интересно, до какого состояния он сможет его довести?

— А мне нравится твоя, — сказал он, поглаживая бока Мерлина, на ребрах которого красовалась вязь золотистых древних рун.

Мерлин в ответ прошипел что-то, отдаленно напоминающее «Спасибо», но слово затерялось в его стоне и движении бедер.

— Теперь я даже благодарен этому идиотскому граффити в туалете, — прошептал Артур, опускаясь ниже и отодвигая ногу Мерлина в сторону, чтобы было удобнее. Он принялся ласкать его ртом, помогая себе рукой и продолжая поглаживать член у основания. Мерлин изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не подаваться бедрами навстречу. Он дрожал, и Артур погладил его по ноге, чтобы успокоить.

А затем Мерлин вцепился Артуру в волосы, закинул одну ногу ему на плечо и хрипло проговорил:

— Я пошлю твоей сумасшедшей бывшей корзинку с фруктами. А еще с ягодами и шоколадом.

Он наконец принялся толкаться в рот Артуру, и тот почувствовал, как Мерлин весь напрягся и отпустил контроль. Он загнанно дышал и вряд ли мог бы сказать еще хоть слово, так что Артур последний раз провел языком по всей длине, а затем начал надрачивать его член так быстро, как только мог. Мерлин закричал и кончил, забрызгав свой живот и руку Артура.

— Блядь…

Мерлин закрыл глаза, судорожно вдыхая всей грудью. Артур поцеловал его ключицу, опустился ниже и провел языком по соску, задел зубами чересчур чувствительную кожу, огладил бока Мерлина и его бедра.

— Боже, я никогда не приду в себя, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе, — выдохнул Мерлин, отпихивая его голову в сторону.

— М-м-м… Не торопись, — промычал Артур и ухмыльнулся, когда тот взглянул на него.

Мерлин решительно сузил глаза и перекатился на Артура. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он принялся целовать его бедра, оставляя на них засосы, а затем насадился ртом на член. Его зрачки были расширены под полуопущенными веками, а руки твердо удерживали бедра Артура на месте. Он выглядел так возбуждающе, что Артур почти сразу почувствовал тянущее томление внизу живота и оттолкнул Мерлина, доводя себя до разрядки всего парой движений руки.

Артур лежал на спине, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, чувствуя, как бешено колотится его сердце. Мерлин положил ладонь ему на грудь, прислушиваясь, и Артур, расчувствовавшись, накрыл его руку своей. В тот момент он хотел отдать Мерлину всего себя. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Мерлин ласково ему улыбается. Это так не походило на его обычную самодовольную ухмылку, он словно светился изнутри, а его губы раскраснелись от поцелуев. Артур провел рукой по его щеке и нежно поцеловал, чувствуя, как из тела постепенно уходит жар, сменяясь расслабленностью.

Когда они вытерлись и Мерлин свернулся калачиком рядом с ним, Артур спросил:

— Сохнул, значит?

Непохоже, что Мерлин стыдился своих слов, но он застенчиво опустил ресницы. То еще зрелище. 

— Может, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Может? — Артур повернулся к нему лицом и обнял.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Меня заинтриговали надписи на Стене Артура, но сохнуть по тебе я начал лишь после того, как мы познакомились поближе.

Артур рассмеялся, впервые за долгое время чувствуя себя довольным и счастливым. Он наклонился и неторопливо поцеловал Мерлина в губы, а затем, чуть отстранившись, в щеку. Тот улыбнулся — и сердце Артура вновь понеслось вскачь.

— Я постоянно думал о тебе с того момента, как ты позвонил мне насчет долбанного граффити. Но только сейчас понял, что тоже сохнул по тебе.

— Ну конечно, только сейчас, — закатил глаза Мерлин.

Артур выключил свет и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Он почувствовал, как Мерлин похлопал его по груди и неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

— Не лишай меня обнимашек, — попросил он.

— Даже и не думал.

Артур притянул его к себе и вжался лицом в бледную шею, целуя.

— Серьезно? — удивленно спросил Мерлин.

— Серьезно, — ответил Артур, а затем быстро добавил: — Но если ты еще раз назовешь меня конфетой с мягкой начинкой…

— Нет, конечно нет, — промычал Мерлин, зарывшись лицом в волосы Артура и устраивая руку на его спине. 

Они не могли быть еще ближе, чем в тот момент, окутанные теплом и уютом. Артур нутром чуял, что Мерлин сейчас ухмыляется, но ему было все равно: его губы тоже растянулись в довольной улыбке.

Даэгаль познакомился с Артуром после воскресного футбольного матча в университетском дворе.

— Погоди-ка, — он вгляделся в его лицо. — Ты сильно удивишься, если я скажу, что кто-то нарисовал тебя на стене туалета в северном корпусе?

— Эта жуткая стена все еще там? — простонал Артур.

— Думаю, администрация университета отказывается тратить деньги на покраску или новую плитку, — рассмеялся Леон.

— Да ладно, Артур! Ты ж любишь Стену Артура! — воскликнул Гвейн, хватая друга за плечо.

В этот момент на другом конце двора появился темноволосый студент с голубым шарфом на шее. Он вышагивал в сторону ближайшей кофейни и, завидев Артура, прокричал:

— Привет, засранец!

— Чего тебе? — заорал тот в ответ.

— Ты задолжал мне обед!

— Купи его сам, нищеброд!

— Ты же при деньгах! Накорми меня, я помираю с голоду! — брюнет взмахнул рукой и чуть не споткнулся о свои же собственные длинные ноги.

— Отъебись! — ответил Артур, показав ему средний палец.

— Обед! — потребовал брюнет.

— Ну ладно! — зачем-то согласился Артур.

— Это что щас было? — спросил Даэгаль. Артур как раз отвечал что-то брюнету, закатив глаза.

— Ты о них? — Персиваль указал в сторону парочки.

— А справа вы можете увидеть занимательные брачные игры Мерлина и Артура, которые преимущественно состоят из ругани и взаимных оскорблений, — протянул Гвейн, необычайно умело подражая голосу Дэвида Аттенборо.

— Мерлин и Артур практически женаты, — пояснил Леон.

Артур угрожающе ткнул в него пальцем.

— Не говори так, а то у Мерлина появятся _идеи_ , — прошипел он, выговаривая слово «идеи» так, будто речь шла об оружии массового поражения.

— Но мне так нравятся идеи Мерлина, — хихикнул Гвейн, и они с Персивалем разразились дружным смехом.

— Наверное, как раз из-за Мерлина они не закрашивают эту дурацкую стену, — пожаловался Артур. — Иначе он прикует себя к ней наручниками.

— Так это он ее разрисовал? — спросил Даэгаль, не до конца понимая, прикалываются ребята или говорят серьезно. Он не мог уверенно сказать, были Артур и Мерлин друзьями или, наоборот, врагами.

— Ну, не Мерлин ее начал, но он нарисовал там портрет принцессы, — пояснил Гвейн, заключая лицо Артура в свои ладони, которые тот тут же стряхнул.

— Да все равно, кто начал. Главное, что Мерлин слишком сильно все это поощряет, — прорычал Артур. — Мне самому придется ее закрасить.

— Ты не посмеешь, — сказал Мерлин, появляясь за его спиной с чашкой кофе и бутылкой воды, которую он тут же передал Артуру.

— Клянусь, я так и сделаю, — пригрозил тот.

— Не сделаешь, — отмахнулся Мерлин. — Ты же ее обожаешь, гребанный нарцисс.

— Неправда! — фыркнул Артур. — Это ты от нее в восторге по непонятной мне причине.

— Я люблю ее, потому что она посвящена тебе! — протянул Мерлин сладеньким голоском и широко улыбнулся, приглаживая встрепанные после футбола волосы Артура, но тот отпихнул его руку. Гвейн притворился, что его тошнит, а Леон умудрился прокашлять свадебный марш.

После того, как Артур зажал голову Мерлина подмышкой и растрепал его волосы, Даэгаль решил, что они лучшие друзья. Но затем Мерлин быстро поцеловал Артура, и Даэгаль пришел к выводу, что это самая странная парочка, которую он видел в своей жизни.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — сказал ему Артур, схватив Мерлина за руку и утащив за собой обедать. Мерлин принялся читать какой-то стих, кажется, посвященный артуровой заднице, хотя Даэгаль не был до конца в этом уверен. Он увидел, как Артур щелкнул Мерлина по уху, а тот в свою очередь наступил ему на ногу.

— Они закрашивают эту стену в начале каждого семестра, — сказал Леон, глядя вслед удаляющейся парочке. — Мерлин каждый раз приходит туда и перерисовывает все заново.

— И Артур не против? — удивился Даэгаль.

— Он притворяется, что не знает об этом, — рассмеялся Леон. — Ради Мерлина.

Даэгаль хотел было сказать что-то милое о влюбленных парах, но вместо этого выдал:

— Вот странно.

— Мерлин и Артур, — ответил Леон, будто это все объясняло, а затем схватил своего нового знакомого за плечо и потащил обратно к мячу.

**Author's Note:**

> переведено на Артур/Мерлин ОТП-фест «Две стороны одной медали»


End file.
